Forum:Kaylah Collier
Category:Archived Claim Name: Kaylah Collier Age: 17 God Parent: Insania, Ceres, Error Mortal Parent: Louis Collier Cohorts: 5th Cohort, 4th Cohort Personality: Kaylah is a selective mute and only ever talks when ordered to do so, or when in company of close friends/family. She loves music and photography, and of course arts and crafts. She has been named psychopthic and insane by several people but she doesn't care. Appearance: See pic Kaylah1.jpg History: Louis Collier was born in Paris on the 5th of March 1972, when on his 15th birthday he met a beautiful young woman who named herself Cholria, Louis fell in love with Cholria and soon they were in a romantic relationship, Louis refused to ever let go of her hand, as he was afraid of losing her. They had been together 5 years when they decided to have a child, they tried, but somehow they could never seem to conceive. Louis was heart-broken, and slowly went insane, locking himself in a room and torturing himself just to make the heart-break go away. One night he saw a somewhat pale woman sitting in a tree outside his window, curious he opened the window and spoke to her. She took shaky breaths but managed to trust him and spoke to him. It was a while before Louis realized he was falling in love with the girl, who named herself Bree, Cholria soon found out about Bree and Louis' midnight meetings and left him. Louis realized that this was what he was waiting for and asked Bree out on a date. She smiled and accepted and several months later they were romatically involved. They then somehow managed to conceive and as soon as this happened Bree left suddenly, leaving nothing to prove she was actually real. Louis knew he was going insane do killed himself to ease the pain of his now falling apart life. As this happened Insania, who was Bree, buried him underneath an apple tree, as she knew apples were his favourite fruit. Soon Kaylah was born, Insania, knowing that she couldn't keep her. Sent the young child to an orphanage and there she was adopted by Cholria and her new husband, Jamire. It wasn't until her 6th birthday that Chloria knew who her real father was, the eyes, she had her fathers eyes, startling blue with a slight greenish tint. Cholria took advantage of this and tortured the girl, so that she could feel the pain her father had gave to her. Soon the neighbours heard the scream from inside the house and called the police, soon the police came and found a beat-up and bloody Kaylah on the floor, they quickly took her to the hospital where she healed, after that she was forced back into the orphange she hadn't seen since she was 3. She was walking home from school one day when she saw the apple tree that her father's body was buried under. She took an apple from the tree and ate it. However she never knew what was so special about the tree, so left but while walking back to the orphanage a hellhound then attacked her from behind, she was positive she was going to die, when Lupa jumped out and killed the hellhound for her. Lupa decided to take her to wolf house, thinking she could become a great warrior. This was infact a wise decision, Kaylah proved to be an excellent swords-woman, after a bit of training, and soon Lupa decided to send her to camp. It took her a while to find camp, but eventually she found it and now resides there. Weapons: Just a plain sword. "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" ~ Peeta Mellark 12:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC)